


three cursed souls

by luciimariiellii



Series: three cursed souls [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sharing a Body, Unreliable Narrator, and they’re going feral, because technically it’s three narrators, three souls one body baby...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciimariiellii/pseuds/luciimariiellii
Summary: Kris has never been just Kris.Or, Kris has always had Chara and Frisk’s souls inside of them, and they’re not really sure who they are.





	three cursed souls

**Author's Note:**

> hi I wrote this in an hour and it probably doesn’t make any sense lmao but
> 
> yah bitch I’m writing undertale fanfiction in 2019 don’t @ me I’m having fun
> 
> so this is basically just... what if Chara and frisk’s souls were both in kris’s body? wouldn’t that be wild?

Kris is not just Kris.

Kris is Kris and Frisk and Chara, three souls in one body. Kris has  _ never  _ been just Kris, and that’s okay. At the very least, they’re never lonely.

Kris started speaking a month after they were born.  According to Mom, their first word was  _ Knife,  _ which she admits scared her just a bit. When Kris discovered this, Chara cackled in the back of their head. 

Their first sentence was “Where’s Uncle Sans?” Mom and Dad had been a bit confused, since neither have siblings. Frisk had somehow portrayed a sheepish smile at that despite being a voice in Frisk’s head and not, actually, having a mouth. 

Kris has memories of things they’ve never experienced. Dozens and dozens of memories of all the lives Chara and Frisk have lived; memories of different versions of the Dreemurr family, memories of living with Sans and Papyrus (two of the very few Underground citizens that they haven’t seen in Hometown), memories of making it aboveground, spending days with Mettaton, bringing Sans to PTA meetings, bantering with Undyne, watching anime with Alphys.

Memories of all of them crumbling to dust between their fingers as they sobbed, and made apologies no one could hear, and begged for control of their own body. Memories of Mom falling to her knees and Papyrus’s scarf blowing in the wind and Sans, kneeling,  _ bleeding. _

Chara holds very little remorse for what they forced Frisk to do for so many lifetimes. But they still, sometimes, when Kris is asleep, think of their family and cry. Or rather, they do something that resembles crying because they are _locked in a teenager’s mind, damn it._

(Kris knows when they do this, because they always dream of Chara’s version of their family on those nights.)

And Frisk?

Frisk is unequivocally  _ good.  _ Kris doesn’t think they deserve to even be in the presence of someone like Frisk, and they  _ definitely  _ don’t deserve to  _ share a body  _ with them.

But Frisk still feels guilty over those murders every second of every day, despite the fact that their hand was forced. They still scream and sob, some nights. Kris gives them control of their body sometimes just so that they can vent, just so that they can collapse to the floor and cry. Kris knows how much it helps.

(Kris doesn’t worry about their own problems. Their problems are tiny, don’t even hold a candle to Chara and Frisk’s.)

Kris holds trauma that is not theirs. 

Kris flinches at the sight of bright red cloth, they shy away from knives (despite Chara’s protests), they can’t look some people in the eye without seeing the hundreds of timelines where they murdered them. ( _ I didn’t murder them,  _ Kris has to remind themself,  _ I didn’t, I didn’t that wasn’t me. _ They’re not sure if that particularly matters. They’re not even sure who they are, because they have _always_ been Frisk and Chara with a side of Kris.)

Kris is not just Kris.

That is how it has always been. That is how it always will be.

Or that is what Kris thought, until Chara rips out Frisk’s soul and locks it in a birdcage and suddenly, Kris can not control their body.

Suddenly, their body is in the hands of a murderer. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so let me tell you writing about the three of them was hard because I choose to use they/them for all of three of the the kfc kids
> 
> but it was helpful sometimes like especially when describing the murders! because one thing I’m gonna focus on in this series is how kris really doesn’t know who they are and what they’ve done and what memories they can trust, and all three of them kind of feel like they are to blame for the murders so the pronouns help me to make it a little blurry 
> 
> and it helps because all three of them are at this point, basically one person, so they start to melt together 
> 
> this is going to be a series! just something to have fun with because... in 2019 I’m not taking undertale fic all that seriously 
> 
> leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed, please!
> 
> scream at me on tumblr @luciimarii


End file.
